


The Saiyan King

by MongrelBred



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Graphic Violence, Imprinting, Mating, Pregnancy, Rape, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MongrelBred/pseuds/MongrelBred
Summary: While traveling through space, Bulma's ship malfunctions and crashes on an uncharted planet. Without the proper tools, there's no way she's getting off this planet. Little did she know, she landed on the Saiyan planet, a planet that has been deemed by Galactic Patrol as one of the most dangerous planets in the universe. Traveling to the Saiyan planet is strictly prohibited, as the inhabitants are violent, powerful, and dangerous. Bulma would've certainly been killed had it not been the Saiyan prince who found her.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 16





	The Saiyan King

**Author's Note:**

> Bulma's Image = Cell Saga (Cropped hair, bangs)  
> Vegeta's Image = GT Super Saiyan 4  
> Yes, this story is going to have rape in it but the Saiyan's are primal creatures who act on instinct. Don't read if you have a problem with it. And I do not have any knowledge of rockets or space travel, so everything is made up and probably doesn't make sense.

**Bulma**

When traveling, one must always be prepared for the worst case scenarios. And when travelling through space, every scenario must be prepared for. Unfortunately for Bulma, who left Earth in such a rush, she didn't think about preparing for anything. Now, as she stared at the hundreds of asteroids that were barreling towards her, she couldn't help but wish she had better prepared for her trip. 

Multiple times she had tried to find a quick alternative route, but there were too many asteroids. There was no way her ship would be quick enough to maneuver around the storm. She knew she had no choice but to go through the storm and her ship wasn't strong enough to withstand the large rocks. 

As the first asteroid hit her ship, tears welled up in her eyes. This was the end; she was sure of it. Her life was flashing before her eyes, and there was nothing she could do to save herself. She wished she could send a message out to her parents and tell them how much she loved them. Of course she was wishing that she hadn't taken this stupid trip. And all for a petty reason. 

Her ship began rocking back and forth as the asteroids struck it. The sound of the metal being hit made her ears hurt. She gripped the seatbelt that kept her in her seat. She was rocking just as much as the ship. The loud alarm started going off, making her ears hurt even more. The red flashing light only blinded her. 

_"Oh there's an emergency?"_ She thought sarcastically. 

Finally the ship settled, but the alarm and the lights were still going off. She sat there for a moment, surprised that she was still alive. After a moment, she came to her senses and unclipped her seatbelt. She ran a diagnostic test to try to assess the ship's damaged, to see what she could try to fix first. As she looked at the diagnostic results, she realized that everything was damaged. 

She was going to have to land the ship somewhere. There was no way she could fix anything while it was still running; how it was still going was truly a miracle considering the amount of damage that had occurred. 

She tried to get the router to find a nearby planet where it would be safe to land, but it wasn't responding. She looked through the window, trying to locate a planet. 

After only a few moments of looking, she spotted a large red planet that had been hiding behind two smaller suns. She sighed in relief and started the landing process. The ship started moving faster towards the planet. This landing was going to be rough. The landing gear was damaged and the atmosphere shield was cracked in several places. 

Bulma raced to the locker that held the protective jumpsuit in it. This wouldn't save her if the atmosphere of the planet crushed the ship, but it would possibly save her skin if the atmosphere did burn through the cracks of the shield. She could only strap herself back into the seat and cross her fingers. 

As the ship entered the atmosphere, a horrible screeching noise started. Bulma knew it was the shield breaking under the pressure. She pressed her hands against her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as the pressure started to crush the ship. Tears leaked out of Bulma's eyes; she'd been lucky enough to survive the asteroid storm, but now she was certain that the atmosphere of this planet would kill her.

The ship rocked so violently that it knock Bulma's head back, causing her to black out from the sudden motion.

**Vegeta**

Vegeta climbed higher up the side of the mountain, his breath coming in pants now. His muscles were beginning to tremble; he was close to the top. This was his favorite activity. The physical demands of climbing and the thrill of possibly falling to his death made it a fun challenge. It wasn't often he got the time to climb the mountain, but the moment he was free, he was already gone.

His hand lost it's grip, but luckily his tail had provided the extra grip. He sighed in relief and continued on his way. Once he was at the top, he sat and stared up at the sky. The suns were going away, and he wondered if the moon would come. Usually, it was just the stars that illuminated the night sky, but when the moon finally did appear, well, it was an exciting time for every Saiyan. 

He squinted his eyes, hoping to see perhaps a glimmer of the moon, but after a moment, he figured it wouldn't be coming tonight. That made nineteen moonless days. Nineteen days without relieving the pent up tension that was lingering underneath his skin. The moon appearing was the only time he ever got to work out that tension. He didn't have a mate to help him workout that tension, so he suffered until the moon appeared.

Climbing the mountain had exhausted him, but it hadn't relieved the tension. He growled and fell back against the ground, watching as the stars slowly appeared. He often wondered what was beyond this planet. He knew there had to be something, the stories he's heard since he was a boy assured that there was something beyond. His people had defeated many outsiders from coming and trying to take the planet. 

He sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes, a light breeze rustling his thick fur. His nose twitched as he smelled the different scents on the breeze. Some sort of prey was nearby. He'd go check that out very soon as the rumbling in his stomach intensified. 

Just as he was about to get up to go hunt down the prey he smelt, a strange noise made his eyes snap open. He stared at the sky, squinting in confusion as he watched one of the stars fall. 

He sat up, his tail twitching nervously. The star landed some distance away from the mountain. He got to his feet and growled. 

_"Outsiders."_ He thought.

As the soon-to-be leader of the Saiyan's it was his responsibility to face any potential threat to his people. 

He ran towards the crash. It might take him a minute to get there, but he'd surprise the outsiders and make them regret landing on this planet. 


End file.
